Gang Boss Kevin & Hitman Eddward
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Up another KevEdd and an old one at that, just made longer in order for it to be a one-shot. Rated M event though theses a lackluster smex scene.


Gang AU

Rev!Edd Gangs Second in command /Right hand man .

Reg!Kevin Gang Boss/Edd's lover.

Me: This is on my tumblr. I took two parts I wrote and made them longer then put them together all while adding a lackluster ending.

Enjoy! :3

/

"You called, pumpkin?" Edd gives a sly smile even though his boss slash lover can't see it. Right now he's working on a impotent hit for Kevin. It's a simple shoot first, ask questions later type a job. In all honesty he's having a little too much fun killing the rookie members from rival gangs. Below the roof he's stationed on he could see their meeting, that he obviously interrupted, turn into a bunch of men running for their lives. It absolutely hilarious.

But of course, they'll never have a chance to escape with their lives.

["E-edd."] Kevin flinched as he heard the gun go off with a silent clink on the other line.

"Yes little pumpkin?" He asks as he empties the last of his bullets in to some strays that some how got out of the ally unscathed. His eyes scan the area and he notices some stragglers and grins evilly.

Oh, Looks like he'll have to reload.

[...]

"Pumpkin?"

[Uh…]

"Uh?" The hitman asks as he quickly reloads his sniper riffle and continues to shoot at the "unsuspecting" lackeys. Bodies are practically everywhere and blood coated every surface of the ally. He licks his lips and groans slightly forgetting that he's on the phone.

God, he loves this job.

The redhead who's still on the line shudders and the noise Edd made and shrinks into himself. Ugh, why did his boyfriend have to such a sadistic psycho?["Never mind, just get back here."] Fuck, that sounds a little too much like a demand. ["...Please?"]

Cyan eyes roll dully at the poor display of words. "No." Eddward says. "Give me a distinct reason to. I'm working."

["Edd get back here now. That's a order."] Kevin says trying to sound a little demanding this time. He really messed up this time Edd's the only one that can fix it.

"You're not helping your case, pumpkin." The raven pulls the trigger again. more blood pores out out of his victim and he quickly moves onto the next one.

Heh, looks like he got another head shot.

[Just please Edd, I need you."] The redhead begs. ["Please come home Babe."]

Edd groans with distaste, but starts unloading his gun and placing the pieces cleanly and precisely back in its case. Grumbling he says, "Fine, but I swear if it's another party or you've broken something again I'm going to Nathan's house."

["I promise it's nothing like that. And gang green head is never having you over. Just get back here Edd."] A direct response every time he mentions Nathan. Kevin reay hates that green headed guy, like, really hates him.

"Whatever you say… boss." Rolling his eyes again the hit man heads home.

\Minutes Later/

"You did what?!" Edd yelled through out the penthouse as he passed back a forth.

Kevin holds up his arms in surrender as his sits on the couch. He's shaking like a leaf and Edd looms menacingly over him eye filled with rage and lips in a tightly pressed line."Babe, keep your voice down." The redhead warns silently wishing that he could take back what he did.

"Don't "Babe" me you insufferable Neanderthal! How in fucking gods name did you blow up five safe-houses?!" Edd yells, his voice booming as if it alone could shake the world and everything in it. "And if you hadn't noticed, we own this entire damn building so I can yell a your idiotic ass as much as I please!"

"Look, babe I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Edd quickly shuts him up by pulling out a hand gun and setting it in between Kevin legs, lightly placing the muzzle on his crotch. He gently grinds the tip on his gun against the denim covered flesh.

"Whoa, Edd wait a minute!" The redhead gasps trying to shrink back into the expensive couch. He prays silently to any form of higher power that his lover doesn't shoot off his dick. He's seen the older male do it to rival gangs before. The redhead really doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Eddward's bullets. Especially, when the raven had such exceptional aim.

Edd chuckles manically. "Why wait? You clearly don't seem to grasp the simplest instructions."

A shudder goes down Kevin's spine as he starts to sweat bullets in fear. "I know! And I'm sorry D! J-just, fuck- please don't shoot off my dick!"

"Shut up Pumpkin." The hitman says while pinching the bridge of his nose with a free hand, still trying to comprehend everything that's happen today. Five fucking safe houses, full of PEOPLE, blown up it smoke and flames, and all because Kevin let Johnny stash the dynamite instead of Jimmy.

Did the redhead seriously think the pyromaniac would be able to safely stash away explosives where living breathing people aka their subordinates and most of their staff live on a daily basses? It's the biggest misjudgment of power when you think about it. Half of the people Edd saved from the streets are in hospitals around the area, which plummets their profits. Money will be very scarce now and sure there worn't any major casualties, but it still left their organization vulnerable to attack, too. They're lucky the raven haired hitman wasn't out on sick leave, because he's the only one strong enough to defend the entire gang.

And the only smart one it seems.

Edd sighs wanting so badly to pull the trigger, but can't bring himself to. "You really are an idiot." He breathes while he re-holsters his gun. It'd be a shame to blow off Kevin's dick, but the redhead really isn't making things easy. Plus it would ruin the marvelous punishment he set up in case something like this ever were to happen, though he didn't think it would actually happen. Edd sighs again wishing he'd set up a backup plan for this.

Those safe houses are really expensive you know.

Kevin looks the slightest bit relived as he relaxes into the couch. "So... does this mean you forgive me?"

'Is he serious?' The raven haired hitman thinks with a click of his tongue. "Pumpkin?" The hitman asked as he turns his back to his so called "Boss"; what a joke that is.

"Y-yeah?"

"I expect you to be in our room waiting for me before I turn around." Eddward says coldly. "Your punishment will be begin when I've entered the room. I expect you to be unclothed and on your knees in front of the bed." He slightly glances back and smirks wolfishly. "Go." The raven orders in a purr and Kevin's out of his seat in seconds, sprinting hurriedly towards their room.

The raven sighs witch feels like the umpteenth time today as he turns around and slowly walking to their shared room.

\Hours Later/

"I hope you understand why I did this Pumpkin."

Kevin groaned in response as he had his mouth fucked over and over by Edd's cock. The redheads punishment had lasted for hours and he's given Edd about five blow-jobs and has been fucked at least six times. At this point Kevin's mouth and ass was so filled with cum that he wouldn't doubt getting pregnant.

When the hitman pulls out Kevin sobs. "Please, Edd." He begs trying to take the ravens member back into his mouth.

Eddward just chuckles and pushes back in.

(The End)

/

I finally made it into a full story and don't worry I know it bad, anyway review please.


End file.
